<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Negative And Positive Meet by FanficCrusader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651707">When Negative And Positive Meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCrusader/pseuds/FanficCrusader'>FanficCrusader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCrusader/pseuds/FanficCrusader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When red and blue meet, there are consequences, they don't mix. What if they have to work together though and have no choice? Will they make it work or will the world fall apart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Original Prompt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo51/gifts">Kelo51</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not my work!<br/>Kelo51 was the creator of this prompt and I just continued it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a world embroiled in conflict. There are 2 groups of people. People who want to destroy it further (red) and people who want to save it (blue). They have to go through obstacles sometimes, which are extremely difficult. Theres a prologue, kinda. The red group destroy an empty city, while the blues try to stop them. It is a red victory. Then it starts from the POV of one of the blue soldiers. He arrives at a thing only to discover , a red soldier, beat him to it. Theres a spiral-like thing, like a tunnel, but not. They have to get in, but they know the other will try to stop them. They have to work together, but they hate it. The red, especially. There are more soldiers from both sides coming soon. has leverage over because he was there first, and knows more. They begrudgingly work together. And they do it very well.</p><p>When the other soldiers arrive, it's a scramble to get [whatevers in the thing, idk] first. (Off screen, it turns out that the two soldiers who had got there first worked up an elaborate plot, both of them know that the other may betray them at any moment, but working together nonetheless). In the end, the original red soldier prevails.</p><p>(Its in the POV of the red soldier now)</p><p>When he gets to the base, however, they are skeptical. Working with the enemy in any capacity, on the red side, is not at all acceptable. They make him take a test, to ensure he isnt a traitor. The way the people know who's on what side, apparently, is that they wear armor, and it reads your soul (or personality, or whatever), and there are lines in the armor that light up a certain color. At first, to the bafflement and shock of the other soldiers and himself, the armor lights up a golden yellow color. However, it turns red again, and it is brushed off as an unexplainable oddity of no significance.</p><p>When he enters the base, he meets up with his close colleagues, of which there are two. One is female, and the other is male. The male colleague is taller than the other two. (This isnt really of any significance, just was in my dream). They have,,,, very odd interactions and friendships, but all the red soldiers do.</p><p>Turns out that the group of friends disapproves, somewhat, of how the red alliance is run. The main character especially, is disgusted by the lack of drive in the red army(?). He thinks they should be doing more. He yells at one of his superiors (a woman with short hair and bangs swept to one side, with a purple streak), who is not pleased.</p><p>There is this chamber, kind of like a time out thing, but self-regulation. People go into it when they need time to cool off, and it is locked from the outside, although there is constantly a guard. The main character goes into this chamber thingymabob. While he is inside, however, a rebellion takes place. The guard outside, turns out to be a part of it. However, he lets one person out (who is also part of the rebellion, of course) and before he can close the door, gets out.</p><p>Then he goes through these trials of sort, two to be exact. The first requires soldiering on through people despising him, weighing him down, etc. There are actual physical rocks, with all of the doubts he and other people have, and all of the negativity, that he must wade through to the end. There's another standard combat thing, very difficult of course, to test his abilities. He must fight through it to get to the elevator, which he succeeds in. While the elevator moves, he finally has time to think about the two trials that just occurred. And the theory that had been forming in the back of his mind came to the forefront.</p><p>When the elevator doors open, he sees his superior (the one he yelled at earlier). She administers a test. The test is, whether or not he figured out the purpose of the two earlier trials. He did. The purpose was to make sure he was strong enough, in both mind and body, to became part of one of the groups of more elite soldiers. That was the correct answer, and he is promoted.</p><p>He arrives at the place where his new station is supposed to be. However, he hears who is supposed to be his new captain saying that if "that weak-ass traitor"(talking about him) steps foot in his sight he'll kill him. So, he hides. And he does a good job of it. The captain does not notice him. The other soldiers (there are 5) under his command, help him stay hidden. One of them, a woman who is in charge of technical support, creates a mesh camouflage thing to hide him while on missions.</p><p>(More in depth the reasoning behind the captain's refusal to accept the main character: he perceives him as a weak link/time bomb. He's never met the mc, so all he knows about him is that he's fierce as fuck, which would be good if he hadn't also heard that he'd conspired with the enemy once. He doesn't trust the mc.)</p><p>They go on a few missions like that. He whispers whatever advice he may have about whatever mission they are on, and one if the crew members (usually the women who gave him the mesh camouflage thingy) tells it to the captain.</p><p> </p><p>Prompt/dream this will be based off of ^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>The red ran around, shit-eating grins on their face. The once lively town was now empty, gasoline everywhere and if even touched by a lighter, the entire place might blow up. Buildings who were once very important in history were knocked down and drawn on. It was chaotic.</p><p>"Hey! Stop that now!"</p><p>They looked at the person, their uniform was drenched in blue, disgusting.</p><p>"What are you going to do about it? You don't even have backup. You can't take us on."</p><p>The blue smiled and waved his hand and they took a step back, not even surprised the blue had something like this planned. There they all came, following after each other, looking determined.</p><p>They almost felt bad, 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵. </p><p>In the end, the red won, but the blue did accomplish something, destroying anything that causes heat/fire so they (red) can't blow the town to smithereens.</p><p>POV of Raziel (Blue)</p><p>I'm 5 minutes away from the waved tunnel, which is good, but, it's also bad. I could have been faster but who cares right now. At Least I'm close. Okay, I'm now here. That was a quick 5 minutes. As I stepped in, I painfully saw a red. Damn it! Are you kidding me? I thought today was going to be a peaceful day but no. Crap, they are awfully close to the entrance and if I even tried to get in, I'd fail.</p><p>I'll have to work with them until more people get here, ugh. I should have just brought a few other people and then we could have done this so easily but I didn't. They'll probably have a big advantage as they seem like they've been here for a bit.</p><p>Oh gosh, I think they've spotted me. They're walking towards me, no clue if they want to kill me or will ask for help.</p><p>"Oi, help me with this."</p><p>"Why should I? Don't you have your team coming?"</p><p>"Just do it."</p><p>"Finee."</p><p>I stepped forward, the red following behind me. Hesitantly and slowly I trace my hand over what we have to do, it looks like a simple puzzle but it has many parts to it. </p><p>"Alright, this part is easy, you have to slide these into order and once this is solved, the wall across from this will open up and it'll be a question related to the puzzle."</p><p>The red had a puzzled look on their face and I laughed as they pursed their lips trying to take in the information.</p><p>"Oh, so we move that over there and move that there and the area over there will unlock?"</p><p>They pointed at the objects near the puzzle and I nodded.</p><p>"Here, I'll move the object on the left and you can move the object on the right, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>I grabbed the corner of the object on the left and slowly slid it into place, the red, I think their name was Pluto did the same with the right and behind us, there was a creaking noise. </p><p>"Damn, at first, I thought you were lying to me about that."</p><p>I dramatically gasped and strutted over to the other side.</p><p>"Why would I do such a thing?"</p><p>"Because you're you."</p><p>Time Skip</p><p>"Alright, we're on the last problem. We have to solve this to get a entrance into the diamond cemetery. Once we're in the diamond cemetery we have a limited amount of time to find a blue crystal..."</p><p>Pluto mumbled and I looked at them, quite shocked.</p><p>"You know a lot about this, I didn't expect it."</p><p>"Wow, thanks."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>Pluto rolled their eyes and started getting a better look at the problem we had to solve.</p><p>"Oh, that's quite easy, this over here is a math problem 6 / 2(1+2) and the letters mean nothing. Those are just gibberish. You start off by adding 1 and 2, getting 3. Then, you multiply the 3 by the 2. It gets you 6 so 6 and 6 divided by each other gives you 1."</p><p>Pluto wrote the problem in the wall next to it with a pebble and then, a blood curling door hinge scream filled the tunnel.</p><p>We both flinched at that but Pluto recovered before me and took off into the diamond cemetery.</p><p>"Okay, we need to find a blue-ish green crystal, it varys for each team but if I'm correct, it's in a tree that has leaves. As you can see, we're surrounded by dead trees, past members of ours have said the tree was over here."</p><p>My jaw was now hanging wide open, how do they know all this? Were they preparing for a while, distracting us with that fire and destroyed town meanwhile many hung back and researched?</p><p>I shook my head and took off running east, Pluto did the same. We ran for a bit until Pluto yelled out a harsh 'Stop!'</p><p>I looked back at them before spotting the bright green in comparison to the dark blue sky and the darkness surrounding us. Carefully, I grabbed Pluto's wrist and took off running in that direction yet Pluto's eyes still flickered around as if being careful of something.</p><p>"If you see a white bird, duck."</p><p>I looked back at them confused but nodded. Once we got to the tree, I dropped to the ground and Pluto did the same. Right there, before us like what they were talking about was a pure white bird with black beady eyes. </p><p>"Don't make a noise."</p><p>They hissed out between clenched teeth and I saw the white bird or creature, I don't know if it even is a bird it then flapped it's wings and take off towards the west.</p><p>Pluto quickly wanked me up, jumped up to the tree, grabbed the crystal (I think, couldn't see.) and then took off towards the exit.</p><p>When we arrived, the timer was saying '20:48' and Pluto sighed in relief, dropping the crystal into the small bin under the timer. Immediately, we heard the stomping of feet and calls of our names. </p><p>"They're here, go first and tell your team you've done it and then, once you tell them, I'll come out and say I finished it as well. Okay? Listen, you seem nice unlike your team. Listen, we'll work together. ONLY when necessary though."</p><p>I nodded and walked out to my team who was patiently waiting for me.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"I managed to get through it."</p><p>"Good! Who would have known what would have happened if you ran out of time before finding the thing."</p><p>I nodded and watched as Pluto walked out and gave their team a quick thumbs up.</p><p>"Okay, let's go."</p><p>A gruff voice growled and Pluto backed away a bit before walking over to their side and hopping onto one of the transportation devices they had.</p><p>I also hopped onto the transportation device I brought myself and took off with my team.</p><p>Pluto's POV (Red)</p><p>I slowly step into the base, Ki seems mad, that's not good, everyone is staring at me. No clue what I did but he must be mad at me.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Cliffhanger, sorry about that. The next chapter might come out after chapter 6 for the BNHA series.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Author Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not a chapter, I'm sorry!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, I might finish the BNHA series first and then start working on this again because with school and such, it'll be hard to handle. I hope you understand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>